My Kitten
by blacky-green
Summary: Harry has a kitten! Its name is...Draco?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry yawned sleepily as he walked along the corridors, looking for his little pet. "Draco? Draco?" he called keeping his eyes peeled for the little white kitty. He turned the corner mentally bashing himself for lending the map to Ron for the week. He heard a soft mewing from around the corner. Harry beamed "Draco!" he called "I've been looking all over for...you…" Harry froze. There he was right in the middle of the corridor being petted by none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco mewled at Harry. Draco Malfoy looked up at him.

"Well well Potter, who knew? The Boy-Who-Lived has been looking all over for me. Never thought I'd live to see the day. Where are your two sidekicks Pothead?" Draco asked smirking at him.

"I..I…I wasn't looking for you Ferret!" Harry spluttered.

"Right, Potter. So you're saying that I imagined you going 'Draco! I've been looking all over for you!'" he retorted, mimicking Harry's voice.

Harry glared. "I was NOT looking for you Malfoy!" he snapped irritably. He turned and glared at the kitty. "This is all your fault!" Draco mewed at him, jumping up from Draco Malfoy's lap. "Good!" Harry huffed "Now that you've got off the Ferret will you come back to our rooms?" Draco mewled sweetly and rubbed himself against Harry's legs. Harry picked him up and started scolding. "Draco! You're a very bad kitty! I specifically told you NOT to leave the rooms. Don't give me that look!" he snapped. Draco licked his nose. Harry laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"You named your kitten Draco?" Draco Malfoy asked incredulously. "So what?" Harry retorted, before turning on his heel and leaving Draco Malfoy to ponder the events that just occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry lay on his be stroking his kitten. "Of all the people you could have run into, you had to run into HIM." Harry muttered darkly. He sighed. Maybe his little crush on Draco was getting out of hand. Seriously, naming a cat after him? That was definitely not normal behaviour. You did not name your pets after your enemies. It was just…wrong. He sighed again. After all, when had the word normal ever appeared in the same sentence as his name?

"Harry! Ron and I will be leaving now! Take good care of Draco!" Hermione called from the bottom of the stairs, giggling. Harry grinned stupidly. "Ok! See you soon!" he shouted back "Don't forget to write! And bring me back some candy too." He added as an afterthought. He heard Ron laugh loudly. "Ok mate! Bye!" Ron yelled back. Harry continued grinning stupidly.

After they'd defeated Voldemort, Hermione and Ron had FINALLY got together. Of course they still bickered weekly and yelled at each other but in the end they always kissed and made up anyway. Harry was happy for them and when they told him of their independent trip to the southern beach for the duration of the holidays, he was so happy that he'd forgotten about himself. Hermione had gotten him his kitten to keep him company and he'd named it Draco.

He pulled himself out of his reminiscing and resumed petting Draco, who mewled and purred happily. Harry smiled a little sadly. The real Draco was different. He only saw Harry as his nemesis. He didn't have a chance. Harry looked at the tiny kitten and smiled. "At least I have you Draco." He said before giggling stupidly, realizing how weird his statement sounded. Draco the kitten purred and snuggled up to Harry. It wasn't long before the two of them fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back in his own room, Draco lay staring at the ceiling. Potter had named his kitten after him. Potter had named his kitten after HIM! That was just…very disturbing. Yes he knew that since the war was over, Potter had extended his friendship to a select few ex-death-eater-spies. He knew that both Severus and his father were on friendly terms with Potter. He also knew that something had to be up before Potter would name his kitten Draco. Was Potter gay? He didn't think so. Wasn't there the Chang girl followed by the Weaselette? But as far as Draco remembered, neither relationship had lasted long at all. The only female Potter got along with splendidly was Granger. Which was not surprising seeing as the Golden Trio had been attached at the hip since first-year.

Draco smirked gleefully. Potter was gay! Well it wasn't that big a deal in the wizarding world. Hell, even he was gay! And he had to admit Potter was gorgeous. But that's not to say that he liked him of course. But he could tease Potter. Draco's smirk widened. Oh yes. He would play with Potter. And once he got what he wanted, he'd leave him.

He carefully planned the next day, wanting to do his best to make Potter absolutely crazy. Oh yes. Vengeance was sweet. And Draco fell asleep, plotting evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At breakfast the next day, there were only a handful of students left. Most of them had gone home for the holidays. Harry had Draco in his lap and was feeding the little kitten some bread and milk, occasionally biting into his sausages and toast. Harry was busy feeding the kitten when Draco Malfoy walked into the hall dressed in a loose green button down shirt and leather pants. He scanned the hall for Harry, smirking when he spotted him at the Gryffindor table talking to something in his lap. Draco sauntered over and slid into the chair next to Harry. "Hello Draco" he drawled. Harry squeaked and jumped involuntarily. Almost tipping Draco out of his lap. Draco mewled and dug his claws into Harry's pants. Harry slowly stroked Draco to calm him down. "What do you want Malfoy?" he asked, avoiding looking at him, instead concentrating on the other Draco.

"Why I though you'd be glad to see me Potter." Draco smirked. "And why is that?" asked Harry, shaking slightly. Draco leaned over, lips almost touching Harry's ear. "Because Potter, you think I'm hot. And you know what? For once I agree with you. Maybe you're not that bad after all." He whispered, sending shivers down Harry's spine. Then he leaned back and started stroking Draco. Harry breathed heavily. "really Malfoy, only you could be so ridiculous as to think that." Harry replied, voice shaking. Draco smirked. "Really Potter, I was under the impression that you wouldn't mind going to Hogsmead with me today. I was going to ask…but if you're not interested then I'll just ask you pal Seamus. I'm sure he'll agree." Draco said, getting up. "Fine," Harry hissed "I like you ok? So what." Draco smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. "See you at the main doors at eleven. Dress nicely and don't be late." He said before strutting off.

'Did I dream that?' though Harry before getting up and heading to his room, with Draco on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry hurriedly dressed in his best pair of jeans and a black turtleneck before bolting down the stairs to meet Draco, with Draco howling and clinging on to his shoulder. He mumbled an apology to the kitten and kissed it, slowing his pace to a brisk walk and waiting at the entrance of the school. Soon enough¸ Draco sauntered up to Harry and plucked Draco off his shoulder. "Shall we?" he asked, all the while petting the kitten who was just too adorable to resist. Harry walked alongside Draco pouting, wishing he was the one being petted and not his cat. He sighed loudly. Draco turned to him and smiled, holding out his hand while placing Draco on Harry's shoulder. Harry beamed happily and took Draco's hand almost skipping with happiness. Draco chuckled inwardly. How naïve Harry was. It was just too sad.

Harry's heart fluttered as Draco held his hand. This was just too good to be true! He sighed dreamily. Draco turned to look at his "date" and caught the dreamy expression upon his face. He slowly started tracing tiny patterns on Harry's palm. Harry shuddered and took in a sharp breath. Draco smirked evilly before leaning over, his lips just grazing Harry's ear "You like that Harry?" Harry simply moaned in response. Draco licked his earlobe "How about we take this to my room instead?" Harry breathed in harshly before nodding. Draco dragged him back to the castle and up to his rooms.

Once they reached Draco's rooms, they left Draco to explore while Draco slammed Harry up against a wall, kissing him roughly. Harry moaned loudly, tangling his tongue with Draco's and sliding his hands up Draco's shirt. Draco growled before attacking Harry's neck with this lips, licking sucking and biting. Harry mewled softly. Draco chuckled "Well well my kitten" he whispered seductively, "Eager aren't we?" Harry just mewled again, enjoying the sensations that Draco induced. Draco moved his hands under Harry's shirt and slowly mapped out his chest. Harry moaned loudly "Draco…"he hissed, his body shivering. Draco smirked and pinched Harry's nipple. Harry gasped in surprise and pleasure. "Would you like me to do that again?" Harry nodded "What?" Draco asked "Oh yes, Merlin just do it already!" Harry gasped out. "hmm...no?" Draco replied, still stroking Harry's sensitive nipple. Harry attempted to glare at him. Draco laughed and carried Harry to his bed before taking off his shirt and Harry's. He lay down on the bed with Harry and slid down his body, pulling off Harry's pants. Harry moaned and gasped "Don't you think we're going a little fast?" Draco just ignored him and proceeded to unzip Harry's jeans. Harry struggled and tried to get up, pulling his pants back on. Draco was annoyed. Very annoyed. "What now Harry?" Harry glared before pulling on his shirt and storming out with Draco padding along behind him. Draco stared at the door. This was the first time someone was not jumping at the idea to shag him. It just made him more determined to get his prize. And what Draco wanted Draco usually got.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry spent the next three days ignoring Draco while Draco tried his best to get back into Harry's favour. Harry was starting to doubt Draco's real intentions towards him and spent most of his time sitting in the Room of Requirement playing with Draco and thinking. "Why me? Or more like, why HIM?" Harry sighed and continued talking to himself "Of all the people I COULD fall in love with, it just had to be him. The most difficult, arrogant prat in the entire world. sighs But I hate ignoring him. But what I want is a relationship. A proper one. Not just sex or anything. I hate life." Draco mewled loudly. "No I'm not going to kill myself don't worry." He assured the kitten, picking it up. "How could I bear to leave you? You're too adorable." He cooed, rubbing Draco against his cheek. The kitten purred and licked his nose happily. Suddenly there was a tapping sound at the window and a black owl was hovering outside impatiently. Harry opened the window and let it in before taking the letter. The owl hooted and flew off. Harry untied the green ribbon and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I apologise for the other day. I realize that I may have been going too fast and must have upset you. I deeply regret doing so and assure you that it will not happen again. Unless you want it to that is. I hope you won't be mad at me Harry. You're been avoiding me. I don't like that. Please stop? Meet me at the lake at 7 we'll be having dinner. _

_Love, Draco_

_P.S. Wrap up warm. And bring draco._

Harry read the letter and smiled happily. Draco liked him! He was really trying. He grinned at Draco. "Oh well we do have three more hours. What do you suggest Draco?" Harry laughed happily. Things were good. At least for now. Harry smiled and snuggled down into his seat. A little nap would do him some good. Ah well. He just had to make sure to get up in time…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Draco was down in the kitchens arguing with his ex-house elf, Dobby.

"Master Draco, sir! Dobby is sure that Master Harry Potter hates honey!"

"But, Dobby! I know Harry likes sweet things! Do we have any chocolates in the basket?"

"Yes, Master Draco! Harry Potter is liking chocolate so Dobby is packing lots. But Dobby is sure Harry Potter is hating honey!" Dobby protested loudly, trying to take the honey jar away from Draco.

"You're sure?" Draco asked skeptically.

Dobby nodded feverently. "Dobby is packing all of Master Harry's and Master Draco's favourite foods! Master Draco must listen to Dobby!"

Draco sighed and accepted the basket from the elf. "Thanks Dobby."

"Dobby is happy that Master Draco is wanting to make Harry Potter happy!"

Draco smiled wanly at Dobby admiring that this house-elf was the only one who could make him feel any traces of guilt. Draco simply shrugged it off.

#-#-#-#-#

Harry rushed around his room, pulling out random shirts and pants before finally deciding on a green turtleneck and long black pants. He pulled a long silvery gray scarf out and wrapped it around his kitty. He pulled on his shoes and ran out into he cold. He laughed happily.

"Harry." Came a voice from behind him. Harry whirled around and stared at Draco.

"Hi?" Draco asked as Harry stared at him as if trying to solve some mystery. ' He couldn't have found out that I don't really like him, could he?' Draco panicked 'Nah…'

Harry finally smiled. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

Draco let out a sigh of relief and smiled back, following Harry into a small cluster of trees.


	8. Chapter 8

**HI guys! Sorry for the INSANE delay! I had no inspiration and have been extremely busy with schoolwork. (I am now preparing for SATs in Jan and A levels next year!****) I hope you like this! I will try to post again soon!**

'Draco seems slightly off today. Slightly different. I wonder why?' Harry thought as he trailed after Draco. Before long, Harry caught sight of the picnic basket. He gasped in surprise.

Upon hearing Harry's gasp, Draco smiled to himself. It was so easy to please Harry. Even a little thing like a picnic mad him happy. Draco turned around only to see Harry standing there, his eyes glossy. 'He looks like he's about to cry? Why?' Draco thought to himself, worried. "Harry? Are you all right?" Draco asked, his voice laced with concern.

Harry laughed shakily and shook his head. "I'm fine Draco, really. It's just that this is the first time anyone has prepared a picnic for me." He smiled.

Draco gaped at Harry in horror. 'First picnic?' he thought, shocked. Draco remembered his father bringing him for a picnic when he was four.

Harry caught sight of Draco's shocked expression. He laughed. "Draco, it's alright," he said, hugging Draco, "I'm sure you'll make my first picnic really great. Right?"

Draco was pulled out of his reverie. "Of course I will!" he exclaimed, pulling Harry down onto the picnic blanket next to him and settling Draco the kitten in a small basket between them.

Draco mewled, burrowing into the piles of cloth in his warm basket. Draco began pulling food out from the picnic basket. He handed Harry a bottle of butterbeer and a ham sandwich before doling some out for himself. Harry happily bit into his sandwich, pulling off small chunks of bread for Draco, who ate them happily.

Draco smiled at the picture Harry made. Harry really was quite beautiful, he thought, as all thoughts of nefarious plans flew out of his mind. Harry looked over and caught him staring. Harry smiled shyly and moved to sit closer to Draco, burying his head in the crook of Draco's neck.

"You smell nice." Harry mumbled to Draco. Draco grinned, raising his hand to stroke through Harry's hair. Harry looked up at him. "Thank you Draco. I really enjoyed this picnic."

"So did I Harry." Draco replied, holding Harry close to him. Draco mewled, annoyed at the lack of attention being paid to him. They both laughed before Harry picked him up and settled him on his lap. Harry stroked Draco as he purred.

'I wish that were me Harry was stroking.' Draco thought before he caught himself in surprise.

Soon, it was really dark and Draco began to pack up the picnic. He held Harry's hand and walked him to his rooms.

"Thanks again Draco" Harry said, while petting Draco. Draco smiled. Harry gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Draco" he whispered, before disappearing into his rooms.

Draco was surprised. He touched a hand to his cheek, smiling to himself. "Goodnight Harry" he whispered to the door before heading off to his common rooms, confused.


End file.
